Alice Vroman
---- Alice Vroman (アリスフローマン, Arisu Furōman) is a young woman from Crocus, raised in the Vroman household, a highly regarded family for their production of incredibly intelligent offspring. Alice is one of two twins, she is often recognized as the oldest despite only being born ten minutes before her twin brother. Alice was always diligent in her studies, preferring to do so rather than play like normal children often do. This was considered a bit odd, even within the Vroman family, though her high grades and the endless compliments from her teachers saw to it that her parents never bothered her. Alice graduated from a highly prestigious institution at the age of eighteen years old with a masters in magical studies. While both her and her brother were highly regarded as prodigies, everyone knew that Alice was the most intellectually advanced of the two. Two years after graduating, Alice and her brother decided to leave their home. Both leaving together despite doing so for different reasons, Alice wanted to further her studies by traveling the world whilst her brother wished to start a legal guild and fill it with powerful mages. In the end, it would seem that it was her brother who got his way. The two founding the legal guild Galdrabók. Despite it being her brother's idea, Alice was the one tasked with being the guild master. That being said, her brother remains the face of the guild, Alice preferring to stay hidden away in her office or the guilds massive library, continuing her studies, leaving only to attend meetings and other public events. Appearance Alice is a beautiful young woman with a mesomorphic body type who stands at approximately five foot, seven inches tall with silky, straight, just above shoulder length red hair. Her face consists of mostly soft features including a sharp chin, pinchable cheeks, a pair of deep brown eyes that have a tendency to intimidate those who look directly into them, a small round nose, and pink lips normally curled into a defined scowl though she does not tend to wear this scowl on purpose, it being the natural way her face sits whenever she is in deep thought. This meaning it is the face most will see as her mind is always moving a mile a minute. The skin on her face is flawless, naturally so, but further boosted by her hygienic tendencies. Alice's body consists of a long, thin neck that leads down into rounded shoulders followed by thin arms filled with undefined yet still present muscles ending in long fingers with long, sharp, unpainted nails. Her palms consist of smooth, soft skin. Her touch often being described as quite motherly, soothing to those who have been blessed with the opportunity to feel them. Her torso consists of smooth skin, a B-cup bust size and a flat stomach, with no well defined muscle structure, ending in thin hips. The skin of her torso, much like that of the rest of her body, fair and nearly flawless as a result of her constant upkeep which she does for no other reason than for hygienic purposes. Her legs are long, like the rest of her body, consisting of fair, smooth skin, slightly paler than the rest of her body as she tends not to wear shorts or any other exposing clothing. Alice's wardrobe consists of several different outfits, though she can normally be seen wearing what one might call traditional witch's clothes. A black and gold, short sleeved tunic with a small flap extending just past her knees. Underneath this tunic is a long sleeved black undershirt with metal guards around her wrists, a black cape cascades down her back, ending just above her knees. A large leather belt holds up a pair of green and tan over sized pants tucked into a pair of thick, brown leather boots which serve to increase her height slightly, bringing her up to almost five foot, eight inches tall. Her most noticeable article of clothing she wears would have to be the giant, black witch hat she wears atop her head. A small metal guard sets atop the brim of her hat. Her outfit is made complete thanks to a pair of red rimmed glasses that rest perfectly on the bridge of her nose, further boosting the intellectual aura she naturally gives off. Personality To the naked eye, Alice appears to be incredibly standoffish. The unwavering scowl that adorns her features coupled with her cold gaze has a tendency to intimidate most people, especially upon making eye contact with her. This appearance also makes her come off as snobbish and somewhat condescending. This standoffish, snobbish appearance has unknowingly cost Alice several friendship and romantic opportunities, not that she really minds though as she tends to enjoy her alone time, normally spent partaking in some of her favorite hobbies which include things such as reading and writing, authoring several volumes of Tomes in the "Hellfire" and "Gaia's Protection" Series. Alice is also a fan of chess, having been the captain of the chess team at her old university. When participating in the activity of reading, she tends to come off as more relaxed, one may even see a soft smile replacing her scowl as she thoroughly enjoys this hobby and takes it on as a more relaxing activity than her other two hobbies. While Alice does have a tendency to come off as a bit snobbish at first glance, it can be noted by those who have taken the time to get to know her better, namely her brother and some of her guildmates, that Alice is quite the sweet, kind, albeit Shy individual who simply has a hard time expressing her feelings. Alice, while preferring to spend her time alone, she does not necessarily dislike the idea of social interaction, though it can be noted that she will rarely initiate these interactions of her own accord. Alice can easily be described as a resolute woman, never giving up once she puts her mind to something. This strong-willed nature has allowed her to take on the many responsibilities she's been tasked with as both head of the Vroman family, and as Guildmaster of Galdrabók, a position she was somewhat forced into by her brother. That being said, she does enjoy her job as Guildmaster. It occupies her time and stimulates her brain, which is a good thing as she hates being bored and not having anything to do. Whenever a situation like this occurs, she will begin cleaning. Alice can be described as a bit of a neat freak, seen both in the organization of her belongings and her overly hygienic tendencies. The books found both in her office and in the guilds library are all organized alphabetically, the non-research or record books are all sorted by genre. Alice can often be seen restocking the libraries shelves, reorganizing them to put them back in their proper places. Despite this behavior, no one would go so far as to say that Alice suffers from O.C.D as she truly does these things on her own volition. She experiences no stress or anxiety in the event that she does not do these things. This was clearly shown in an event in which her brother began purposely disorganizing some of the shelves in an attempt to annoy her, after a week of constantly reorganizing said shelves, she simply gave up. Despite her brothers apologies, Alice refused to return to organizing the library for several weeks, leading to the normally well organized and neat place to become a complete mess. Alice did eventually return to her duties as the guilds librarian after the persistent begging of her brother. Alice enjoys the drinking of tea, her favorite being Earl Grey. Unless interrupted by an urgent matter or meeting of some sort, Alice will often make a pot of tea in her office at precisely twelve thirty in the afternoon, often drinking a cup or two alongside her lunch. She will again do the same around ten in the evening, replacing the Earl Grey for Camellia to help her sleep. She also has a tendency to serve tea whenever others visit her, whether this is to be polite or just as an excuse to drink it? Even she isn't sure. Alice enjoys sweet foods, shying away from spicy or sour foods of any kind. On occasion she may enjoy bitter things such as dark chocolate, but such occasions are rare. Once a month, on no exact date, Alice takes the mile journey to Peace village, where she will purchase two pieces of cake from a local bakery. These cakes are often of differing flavors depending on her mood that particular day. These trips are normally done in secret as her love of sweets is somewhat of a guilty pleasure that she doesn't intend on sharing with anyone. History Equipment Gale-force Reading Glasses 120x (風詠みの眼鏡, Kazeyomi no Megane): Polearms Lance: Staff: Swords Cane Sword: Magic and Abilities Non Magical Abilities Mental Abilities Hyperthymesia: Alice suffers from Hyperthymesia, a rare medical condition and extremely detailed form of Autobiographical memory that gives the person the ability to remember and instantly recall information they have gained throughout their lives. This is perceived by many to be both a blessing and a curse as it is basically the inability to forget, meaning any bad or otherwise traumatic experiences those who suffer from this condition will stick with them for the rest of their lives. Luckily, Alice has been spared such experiences. Alice makes the best of her condition though, using her amazing memory to memorize her tomes, allowing her to quickly turn to the spells she wishes to cast. Genius Intellect: Physical Abilities Weapons Specialist: *'Fencing' (フェンシング, Fenshingu): *'Sōjutsu' (槍術, Sōjutsu. Lit, Art of the Spear): Sōjutsu is a martial arts style that focuses on the use of the spear or lance in combat. Users of this form of martial art hold the bottom of the shaft with one hand, keeping the other one near the middle. While in this stance the user can keep the weapon between himself and the enemy, keeping them at a distance this stance also allows the user to move out of the opponent's range as well as easily return jabs and slashes. *'Quarterstaff' (六尺棒, Rokushakubō): Quarterstaff is a fighting style that utilizes polearm weapons. The weapon is held with the back hand a hand’s breadth from the butt end of the staff, and the other hand up to the middle of the staff. Of these the low guard is considered the central guard. Blows were primarily delivered downwards either directly or at angles. Parries of blows to the legs were done either by lifting the leg away from the line of attack or by thrusting one end of the staff into the ground and releasing the foremost hand which was in danger of being struck. Thrusts were often performed with the release of the forward hand and a step with the forward leg like a fencing lunge, stretching forward the back hand as far as possible. Longer thrusts were delivered with a full step forward with the back leg accompanying the back hand. It was recommended that when delivering a blow that at the end of it the back leg and foot should be compassed about so as to fall roughly into a line with the front foot and the point of the weapon. The same circling round of the back leg was applied to parries also. *'Bōjutsu' (棒術, Bōjutsu): Hand to hand Combatant: *'Baguazhang' (八卦掌, Hakke tenohira): Baguazhang utilizes the idea of circle walking as they move around the opponent waiting for an opportunity to strike, often quickly changing directions all the while never taking their eyes away from the opponent. Baguazhang contains an extremely wide variety of techniques including various strikes. These strikes can be delivered in a multitude of ways including but not limited to by the palm, fist, elbow, fingers, kicks, joint locks, throws, and distinctively evasive circular footwork. As such, Baguazhang is not considered a purely striking or grappling martial art. Users of this style of martial art are well known for their ability to "Flow" out of the way of attacks *'Jūdō' (柔道, Jūdō): Judo, meaning "Gentle way" is a martial art in which the objective is to throw or take down the opponent to the ground in an attempt to immobilize or otherwise subdue them. This can be done in a multiple of ways including joint locks, chokes, strikes, and arm thrusts. Defense against weapons is also taught within this form of martial art, disarming, and countering opponents. Users of this martial art are known for their ability to knock opponents off balance, grappling their opponents before throwing them to the ground with ease. Magical Abilities Vampyre Enhancement (血液宣揚, Ketsueki Senyou): A strange ability that can be triggered by those who have the ability to channel and control their own bloodlust. This state is fueled by the adrenaline produced during combat. So long as they remain in combat, they can use this ability for a limited time, seventeen minutes. It is during these seventeen minutes that the ability is activated that the user will experience its effects. The most notable of these effects being a severely heightened pain tolerance, users often shrugging off broken bones and mortal wounds as they continue doing all they can to finish off the target of their bloodlust. This ability allows them to remain conscious even after experiencing pain that would force most other to pass out. There are several other abilities that come along with this ability. These extra abilities include enhanced durability to go along with their enhanced pain tolerance. This ability allows them to easily survive and continue fighting even after suffering severe physical impact or falling from several stories, the durability of those under the influence of this ability is said to be three times that of when they are not under its effects. Enhanced speed and strength are also part of this ability, the user being able to push their muscles to the max to preform extraordinary feats. Their stamina and endurance is increased as well, users being able to run at great speed or lift heavy objects for the full amount of time the spell is in effect. Their reflexes are also greatly enhanced by this ability, being heightened three times that as a normal human, thus allowing them to easily dodge attack delivered by those with magic that effects an objects rate of movement such as High Speed or Slowing Magic. When using this ability, Alice's scowl will transform into a sadistic grin that would send a chill though even the most fearless of individuals. She will also lose any and all of her normally calm and calculated demeanor, trading it all for the power to completely decimate her enemies until there is nothing left of them. Alice will refuse to use it unless she truly feels she has no other choice, it is considered her last resort. Telekinesis (テレキネシス, Terekineshisu): Telepathy (念話, Terepashī): Magical Prowess: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends of the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. **'Monster Aura' (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki): The most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. This aura, like an S-class aura, can negate most weak magical attacks and throw most forms of projectiles off from their initial trajectory. The approximate radius of this aura is said to be around ten feet when fully released. Alice's magical aura is a deep red color, the phantom-like figure that replaces her upon the full release of her magical aura resembles a giant witch, pointy hat and all with glowing yellow eyes. The wind caused by the release of her magical aura is said to sound like the cackling of a witch. Spells Earth Magic Spells Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): Earth magic is a form of Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize the element of earth to cast powerful spells. This "earth" can mean a variety of different types of stone, mud, and even sand, making this magic highly versatile in combat. Users can cause powerful earthquakes or create and throw "earth" at targets at high speed through the use of their own magical energy. Users of this magic can tunnel through most forms of dirt and rock with ease, allowing them to escape sticky situations and strike the target from bellow. Earth-Make (土の造形魔法, Easu Meiku): Earth-make is a form of Molding Magic that allows the user to utilize the element of earth to create objects. These objects can range from simple things such as swords and shields or even armor to protect them, to much more complicated things such as clones and other moving creations that appear as though they are alive, such movement only being possible through the ethernano infused into the earth utilized by the user. These creations can cause devastating blunt force damage to enemies, cracking bones with unbelievable ease. Creations such as swords and other bladed weapons can so take on a cutting effect, their edges being molded to a sharp edge. Earthen Sense (地球感, Chikyū-kan): Tunnel (トンネル, Ton'neru): Earthen Armor (地球アーマー, Chikyū āmā): Hands of Gaia (ガイアの手, Gaia no te): Stone Twister (ストーンツイスター, Sutōntsuisutā): Earthquake Slam (地震スラム, Jishin suramu): Quicksand (流砂, Ryūsa): Stone Bullet (石の弾丸, Ishi no dangan): Earth-Make: Gauntlets (地球メイク：ガントレット, Chikyū meiku: Gantoretto): Earth-Make: Cannon (地球メイク：キャノン, Chikyū meiku: Kyanon): Earth-Make: Bull (地球メイク：ブル, Chikyū meiku: Buru): Earth-Make: Rhino (地球メイク：サイ, Chikyū meiku: Sai): Earthen Vessels (地球船, Chikyūsen): Earthen Geyser (地球ガイザー, Chikyū gaizā): Sandstorm (砂嵐, Sunaarashi): Mudslide (土砂崩れ, Doshakuzure): Earthen Needles (地球針, Chikyū hari): Stone Spikes (ストーンスパイク, Sutōnsupaiku): Pitfall (落とし穴, Otoshiana): Advanced Spells Earthen Titan (地球タイタン, Chikyū taitan): Stone Labyrinth (ストーンラビリンス, Sutōnrabirinsu): Fire Magic Spells Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): Flame Breath (炎のブレス, Honō no buresu): Flicker (ちらつき, Chiratsuki): Infernal Strike (地獄のストライキ, Jigoku no sutoraiki): Flame Whip (炎の鞭, Honōnomuchi): Hellfire Twister (ヘルファイアツイスター, Herufaiatsuisutā): Advanced Spells Flame Barrage (炎の弾幕, Honō no danmaku): Heavenly Flames (天の炎, Ten no honō): Requip The Wizard (魔法使い, Mahōtsukai): Tomes: Tomes are books infused with different elemental magics, allowing user's to wield and utilize these magics at will, similar to a magically charged Lacrima. The pages of the tomes themselves are filled with spells holders can utilize, these spells often being written by powerful mages and wizard scholars who have devoted their lives to writing these large books. While these tomes can indeed be utilized in battle, their original purpose being to further the magical knowledge of mages all over the world, each spell being accompanied by said spells history and a list well known user's from the past. A several page table of contents found at the beginning of the tomes help wielders quickly locate spells. Any damage caused to these tomes renders them completely useless, leaving the wielder defenseless. Damage caused during a wielder's casting of a spell will result in said spell backfiring on the user. This is the risk users take when wielding these items. This item is best utilized alongside Gale-force reading glasses to make for quicker reading and casting. In a safe place such as a library, tomes can last upwards of four to five hundred years before degrading. However, constant usage on the battlefield causes these tomes to degrade rapidly, only lasting a few months to a year at best. These Tomes cannot be infused with lost magic of any kind, many a powerful mages have tried only to fail. These failures often resulting in damage done not only to the tome, but to the mage themselves. *'Gale-Force': *'Suijin's Current': *'Indra's Wrath': *'Divinity': *'Erebus': Quotes Relationships Trivia *Appearance based on Miriel from Fire Emblem Awakening *This character shares the same birthdate as the author. Category:Female Category:Guild Master Category:Fire Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Original Character Category:Staff User Category:Spear User Category:Sword user Category:Weapon User Category:Mage Category:Genius-Level Intellect Category:Caster-Mage Category:Molding Magic User Category:Holder Magic User